five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
One Night of Everything: Ultimate Custom Night
:This page may be public, but you're NOT allowed to work on the canon FNaF characters without my permission. This doesn't include presets that include the characters, however, or grammatical corrections. One Night of Everything: Ultimate Custom Night is the supposed finale in the One Night of Everything series. This game is a huge custom night featuring several presets. Notes *Don't edit anything made by other people. You may only add your own categories. *If you're struggling on where to put animatronics, use the Spare Rooms! It doesn't really matter if animatronics are already there as the cameras will deactivate. *If you can't make your table look good, don't worry. I'll try and touch it up. *Use notes (as in on the table) if you have anything specific to enquire about. Story The game doesn't actually have a story. Make one! Location The location is a mish-mash of all the Five Nights locations bundled into one, perfect for all the animatronics. Characters Five Nights at Freddy's Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 FNaF World Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Extended Canon (VentureSonic) FazbearFreak's Finest One Night at Flumpty's. Gameplay The game works exactly as you expect it to. It has a Custom Night with a huge array of animatronics to select from. You may only select a maximum of 25 characters and their AI can be customised from 0 to 20, like in Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2. The preset mechanic returns from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Sister Location too. After completing a night, you're rewarded money depending on the added total of all the animatronics AI. For example, stand-alone Freddy on 20 will give you $20. All of the FNaF1 cast on 20 will give you $120. This money can be used in the shops. In-game Mechanics *Camera **The traditional camera reappears in this game. It can view nearly every room except the Safe Room, Funtime Bunker and Nightmare Storage. **Control shocks can be sent through certain rooms. These being the two vents and Right Hall. *Doors **The Doors from Five Nights at Freddy's 1 return. They can be shut and opened. **The doors run on an independent power source. If no doors are closed, the power refills itself but if any door is closed, it'll drain. *Vents **The Vents from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 return and act exactly as they did. *Flashlight **The flashlight returns and acts exactly as it did in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Freddy Mask **The Freddy Mask returns from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. If you wear it, your oxygen meter will go down, but it can ward off animatronics. *Oxygen Meter **Oxygen is a key component in this game. It starts at 100% at the start of the night. Using the mask, being jumpscared by a Phantom or if the oxygen machine is tampered with will cause it to drain. The lower the oxygen, the more prone you are to Hallucinogen Animatronics. **Adventure Endo-01s, Minireenas, Springtrap can tamper with the Oxygen Machine found in the Right Hall. Minireenas will stay there until being zapped by a control shock. **Hallucinogen Animatronics include: Golden Freddy (and Withered), the Shadow animatronics, the Phantoms, the Nightmares, Yenndo and Lolbit. Shop Presets Trivia *Every animatronic that appeared in the canon Ultimate Custom Night makes an appearance here, along with a few extras. **Golden Freddy and Endo-01 are added from Five Nights at Freddy's 1. **Withered Freddy, Withered Foxy, Endo-02, Shadow Freddy and RWQFSFASXC are added from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy and Phantom Puppet are added from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. **Jack-O-Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy and Plushtrap are added from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. **More FNaF World reps are added, including the returning Adventure Endo-01 and also Adventure Fredbear, Endoplush, Deedee and Mendo. **Funtime Freddy, Bidybabs, Minireenas, Bonnet, Electrobab, Yenndo and Lolbit are added from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. **Trash and the Gang are separated into their own characters, and Security Puppet and the returning Candy Cadet is added from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. *The Shop mechanic returns from Factory Shift as a reward for beating nights and adding replay value. *The Oxygen mechanic was based off of the scrapped Toxicity Meter from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, which was later reused in Five Nights at Toy Fazbear's. *In the Game Area there's three arcade cabinets. One labelled Deedee's Fishing World (where Deedee and Old Man Consequences appears), another labelled Chica's Party (where Phantom Chica appears) and another named Pizza Battle (as a reference to the game). Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages Category:Five Nights At Freddy's